force_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Caldland
United Caldland, better known as Caldland, is the 6th-largest country by total area on the planet Webb-F, located on the main continent of Hypoworld. It is bordered to the northeast by the Salad Republic and Haskayne, bordered to the south by Marcelania, bordered to the southwest by Salvador and Lazio, and bordered to the west by Colombii. The current ruling Monarch head is HRH. King A.H.J.Charles.R.McDoom History Coming Soon! Regions North Caldland The area of North Caldland mainly consists of Guildford, Jamaica, and Cayman. The capital of this area would be the city of Guildford. (South) Caldland The area of Caldland '''mainly consists of England, Scotland, North Side, East End, West Bay, and Kingston with the capital being the city of Scotland. Districts Coming Soon! Travel and Tourism The main tourism spots would be West Bay, East End, North Side of Caldland, and Cayman of North Caldland. United Caldland has four main airports: Sir A. McDoom International Airport in Scotland, Capt. Owen Roberts International Airport in England, Christopher L. Smith International Airport in Guildford, and Patricia International Airport in Cayman. Law Enforcement and Security Each district has their own local police force and SWAT team. The Royal United Caldland Defense Forces consists of the Royal Caldland Army, the Royal Caldland Marines, the Royal Caldland Navy, and the Royal Caldland Air Force. '''Royal Caldland Army Overview the Royal Caldland Army is the principal land warfare force of the United Caldland. The professional head of the Royal Caldland Army is the Chief of the General Staff. The full-time element of the Caldland Army is referred to as the Regular Army and has been since the creation of the reservist Territorial Force. All members of the Caldland Army swear (or affirm) allegiance to the monarch as commander-in-chief. However, the Bill of Rights requires Parliamentary consent for the Crown to maintain a standing army in peacetime. The UC Parliament approves the continued existence of the Army by passing an Armed Forces Act at least once every five years. Equipment Vehicles Land Rover Defenders- reg transport, troop carrier, ambulatory, SF Light AM General HMVEE- reg transport, SF Light Supacat "Jackal" MWMIK Iveco "Panther" CLV Saxon APC Challenger 2 Weapons Every soldier in all branches in the military uses the: L85A3 SA80-A3 G36/G36C MP5/MP5SD C8/L119A1 L86A2 LSW M240B Glock 17Gen4 Walther P99/P99SD L96/L118A1/L115A3/AW50F Barrett M82 Cheytech M200 Intervention Uniforms All Branches of the Caldland Military has 13 types of uniforms. main 3 uniforms of the Roayl Caldland Army uniform are as such: No. 1 Ceremonial Dress) (used in ceremonial events) In the Army its either Black Tunics and trousers or skirts with red strip on trouser with Black peaked caps with red strip or red tunics with black trousers or Kilts with bear skin hats or glengarry No. 2 Service Dress) Originally issued as a field uniform this uniform is worn for most formal duties by all units. No.2 dress consists, for most corps and regiments, of a khaki jacket, shirt and tie with trousers or a skirt. No. 8 Combat Dress) Personal Clothing System Combat Uniform (PCS-CU) it is based around a Multi-Terrain Pattern (MTP) windproof smock, a lightweight jacket and trousers with a range of ancillaries such as thermals and waterproofs. introduced Tactical Recognition Flashes (TRFs) - worn on the right arm of a combat uniform. headdress is Beret in colour of regiment or bush hat or Mk.7 Kevlar helmet with Mk.4 Osprey body armour or vertus body armour in actual combat conditions Royal Caldland Naval Forces Overview the Royal Caldland Navy is One part of the Naval Services of the United Caldland. The professional head of the Royal Caldland Navy is the First Sea Lord, an admiral and member of the Defence Council of the United Caldland. The Defence Council delegates management of the Naval Service to the Admiralty Board, chaired by the Secretary of State for Defence. The full-time element of the Royal Caldland Navy is referred to as the Regular Navy and has been since the creation of the reservist Naval Forces or Royal Auxiliary fleet. There is also another element of the Royal Caldland Navy referred to as the Naval Air Squadrons. The second Caldland Sea based warfare force is the Royal Caldland Marines which is an amphibious light infantry force, forming another part of the Naval Service. The professional head of the Royal Caldland Marines are the same as the Navy. The full-time element of the Roayl Caldland Navy is referred to as the Regular Navy and has been since the creation of the reservist Naval Forces. also the Royal Caldland Marines are home to the Sea based Special Forces the Special Boat Service. All members of the Caldland Navy swear (or affirm) allegiance to the monarch as commander-in-chief. Equipment Vehicles/Boats/Ships Land Rover Defenders- reg transport, troop carrier, ambulatory, SF Light AM General HMVEE- reg transport, SF Light Queen Elizabeth Class Aircraft Carriers King Charles Class Aircraft Carriers Albion Class amphibious carrier Type 45 Destroyer's type 23 Frigate's river class patrol vessels island class patrol vessels Hunt class minesweeper vessel Mk5 Landing Craft Vehicle Personnel Offshore Raiding Craft Rigid Raider boat Weapons Same as Army for both Navy and Marines Uniforms All Braches of the Caldland Military has about 13 types of uniforms. main 3 uniforms of the Roayl Caldland Navy uniform are as such: (the uniform for the Royal Caldland Marines are similar to Army except:) No.1 formal dress) No.1 Black consist of a Black double breasted jacket and trousers white shirt and black tie white peaked cap with black strip No.1 white consist of a white tunic and trousers white peaked cap with black strip peak coats can be worn during cold weather (peaked caps are white with red strip black tunic black trousers with red strip with RCM insignia) No. 3 Blue Dress) black consist of white long shirt and black trouser black woolen jersey during cold weather No. 3 white consist of short white shirt and trousers or skirts (Lovat service dress is in lovat green jacket and trousers with stone color shirt and green beret green woolen jersey during cold weather.) No. 8 Combat Dress) no changes except Naval beret which is dark blue nearly black, most times the No. 8 is replaced with the Navys No.4 which is similar to the No.8 except not in the camo Multi Terrain pattern but blue (no changes expect beret which is commando lovat green.) Royal Caldland Air Force Overview The Royal Caldland Air Force (RAF) is the United Caldland aerial warfare force. The professional head of the Royal Caldland Air Force is the Chief of the Air Staff. The full-time element of the Caldland Air Force is referred to as the Regular Air Crews and has been since the creation of the reservist Air Crews. All members of the Caldland Air force swear (or affirm) allegiance to the monarch as commander-in-chief. However, the Bill of Rights requires Parliamentary consent for the Crown to maintain a standing army in peacetime. The UC Parliament approves the continued existence of the Army by passing an Armed Forces Act at least once every five years. Equipment Vehicles/Aircraft Land Rover Defenders- reg transport, troop carrier, ambulatory, SF Light AM General HMVEE- reg transport, SF Light Lockheed Martin F‑35B Lightning II Eurofighter Typhoon Grumman F-14D Super Tomcat Boeing F-15E Strike Eagle General Dynamics F-16C Falcon General Dynamics F-16D Falcon Lockheed C‑130J Hercules Airbus A400M Atlas Boeing C‑17A Globemaster III Boeing RC‑135W Rivet Joint Northrop Grumman E2-D Hawkeyes Boeing E-3 Sentry Raytheon Sentinel Westland Lynx EH Industries EH101 Merlin CV-22B Osprey General Atomics MQ-9 Reaper Weapons Same as Army, Navy, and Marines Uniform All Branches of the Caldland Military has about 13 types of uniforms. main 3 uniforms of the Royal Caldland Air force: No.1 Service dress) consists of blue jacket and trousers and blue shirt and tie and blue peak cap also blue overcoat during the cold weather No.2 working dress) consist of blue shirt and blue trousers with either blue peaked cap or RCAF blue beret Operational Duties dress drab olive green flight suits and khaki flight suits No.8 combat dress) no changes except RCAF beret is worn or bush hat or Mk.7 Kevlar helmet with Mk.4 Osprey body armour or vertus body armour in actual combat conditions. Geography and Cimate The climate of extreme southern Caldland is mainly desert. The center of Caldland and some parts of North Caldland would be a tropical rainforest. Extreme North Caldland would have a subtropical climate. Environment